


Yang's Christmas

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lapdance, Oral Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: My first actual Holiday story since I started doing this after Christmas last year. It’s hard to imagine that I’ve been doing this for almost a solid year. 200+ stories (including Patreon Exclusives), 20 different series written about, plenty of friends made, and all of the growth I’ve done since I’ve started.... It’s been one hell of a year. Luckily, this story is part of a collab I’m doing with indecent-rwby who is writing a New Years sequel to this story. (Art that goes with fic visible on my Tumblr)





	Yang's Christmas

Yang couldn’t help but smile to herself as she roamed the halls of beacon all alone, especially since she knew no one would be able to see her since everyone had gone home for Christmas vacation. Of course, she was a bit sad that Weiss had dragged Ruby back home to introduce the reaper to Willow, and Blake just simply went home without a single thought of taking the blonde with her. But fortunately, even as her heart raced from the mild adrenaline that flowed through her, the brawler was happy with her situation. Being able to roam the Beacon halls with no one around simply felt great. Not even the teachers were present since they were off at their homes or just close by but not on campus, which gave her perfect opportunity to let her body by free as she walked. The only clothing she had on was a pair of black thigh high socks that clung perfectly to her body.

 

Every step she took was just another that made her a bit more excited for the next and added a bit more confidence in her. Even if there were no eyes to take advantage of the fact and get a good look at her well developed body, Yang didn’t care. She kept her smile present and even took a few chances to simply grab her breasts as she walked. Passing by dorm after dorm was a bit mundane if no one was around to poke their head out, but that was fine by her. It was simply nice in her mind to let her body be free and not have to worry about what anyone would think of her for doing this, especially her team.

 

It felt more than wonderful to have the cool breeze of the air conditioning blowing against her breasts, causing her nipples to harden as she made her way around campus. Yang took mental notes of places to avoid that may be too cold due to the time of year, like the courtyard or the training grounds that were on the roof, as well as the separate building that contained the students’ weapons. Though her over the knee socks may keep her toned legs warm and her spirits up from looking stunning on her body, it wasn’t much help when it came to keeping her girls warm and protected.

 

It was certainly a bit nerve wracking to be walking around in the public naked, even if she knew she was alone, but as she left the mess hall area and headed back to her dorm, the blonde thought she heard a familiar laugh fill the halls. “The fuck was that…” Yang’s heart stopped as she heard a very, very familiar ‘ooooh’ that one of her friends made every time something caught her attention and excited her. “Nora…? I thought you went off with the rest of your team…” For a moment, there was no response, and that was music to Yang’s ears, meaning that she was just too lonely and hearing things so there would be someone around.

 

However, as she took the first few steps into her dorm, seeing the small tree she had pot up in the corner of the room to celebrate just a little, the blonde’s lilac eyes went wide as a gasp left her lips at the sight on one of the top bunks. “Nora?! What the hell?!” Everyone’s favorite hyperactive girl was sitting on Yang’s bed with a bright smile on her face and nothing on except for a long ribbon that barely covered her nipples draped over her crotch. “You went home! How did you- Why are you- What are-”

 

“So surprised to see me that you aren’t gonna bother covering yourself up, Yang? I’m flattered you want to show me that beautiful body of yours.~” Nora let out a soft giggle as she watched the blonde’s cheek light up in a furious red that would almost make Ruby’s cape jealous. The electric girl promptly held her hand in the air to silence Yang as she watched her open her mouth to speak. “Your door was open, I’m bored and all alone, and…. I figured I could give you a special Christmas present since we’re here alone. No one has to know and I promise you’ll enjoy it!~” The ginger ran one of her hands through her hair as she noticed the look of intrigue in Yang’s eyes. “That’s the look I was hoping for! Now, come. Sit down on either of the bottom beds of your choice and just relax.~”

 

Yang narrowed her eyes slightly and nodded, moving over to one of the bottom bunks and leaned back just like she was told to do. However, as she watched Nora jump down, the blonde was able to see that the ribbon wasn’t tied to hold to her crotch, getting a full view of the energetic girl’s already damp folds before her feet even hit the ground. There was no hiding the burst of lust in her eyes, nor the surprise and arousal she felt as Nora placed her hands on the brawler’s thighs, gently caressing the skin both in and out of the fabric. “Nora, what are you-” She was quickly silenced by the other girl’s lips capturing her own in a heated kiss. Just another thing that took her by pleasant surprise just enough for her to not respond properly in time before the moment ended.

 

Before she said another word to the blonde, Nora turned herself around and placed her plump rear in Yang’s lap, smiling as she wrapped her arms around her friend’s neck. Even as a soft blush arose to her cheeks, the electric girl turned and placed a soft kiss onto the lilac-eyed girl’s cheeks. “I told you… I want to make this a Christmas present you’ll enjoy. And what’s better than a lap dance from a sexy and already almost naked girl who would love doing this for you? Especially if that girl can get in between those perfect legs and enjoy a nice meal.~”

 

Yang couldn’t help but chuckle, letting her hands find their place on Nora’s eager hips. “Fine. Since we’re alone and all, I see no reason not to live out one of my fantasies.~” The blonde smiled and stole a kiss from her friend, happy to feel her eagerly returning the affection before she could pull away. However, once she felt her energetic friend start to move her hips, the first place her lilac eyes were glued to was the ginger’s chest. Nora was already such a tantalizing sight to behold, but the fact was only accentuated as Yang watched the girl spin back around to face away from her and slowly and perfectly shake her ass in the blonde’s lap.

 

Every curve of Nora’s body, every motion she made as she got started, even the way her eyes seemed to come back and have a lustful look in then as she looked at Yang. Everything the brawler saw was more than enough to make her want the ginger that was giving her an amateur lapdance, especially as she watched the other girl slide to the ground and raise her ass in the air, shaking her hips perfectly to make her jiggly ass clap in front of the blonde’s eyes. It gave Yang a perfect view of the girl’s already slick cunt with each motion she made, making her want a taste and lick her lips.

 

However, the show only got better as Nora spun herself around as she stood up, crawling into Yang’s lap and holding the end of the ribbon to Yang’s mouth. The energetic girl licked her lips as she leaned her breasts close enough for the blonde to lick, only pulling away just enough to keep her flesh out of reach but not her ribbon. The girl smiled as she watched her friend bite the ribbon and give it a gentle tug with her teeth, causing it to come loose and fall down her body, piling in Yang’s lap and in the floor. As she slid down the brawler’s body, Nora didn’t hesitate to place a few kisses on those perfectly full breasts that met her face, leaving traces of lipstick in the process.

 

As a pleasant groan left her, Yang almost immediately watched her friend grab the ribbon and sling it around her neck, eliciting a smile from them both. The blonde went to speak but as she opened her mouth, she found Nora suddenly standing on the piece of furniture perfectly without tumbling to have her cunt mere inches from Yang’s mouth. In the next second, the blonde didn’t argue as she was yanked and her lips met the sweet taste of the ginger’s juices. Instantly starting to lap up every drop she could while making her tongue hit every reasonable spot she could think would be sensitive, the blonde simply looked up towards her friend, smiling at the sight above her was nothing but underboob and a very lustful gaze.

 

Unfortunately, a moment or two later, Nora was back on the floor with a smile on her face and the ribbon in her hand and still around the back of Yang’s neck. “This is about making you feel good. I can cum later.~” The girl smiled and stood up, using the ribbon to pull her friend into a passionate kiss as her free hand started teasing the blonde’s folds, causing her to moan against her lips. After another quick peck, the ginger dropped to her knees, smiling as she let go of the ribbon and gently ran both of her hands along the blonde’s thighs to both tease her and ease those perfect legs open enough for her head to fit between them.

 

Yang, on the other hand, was too busy tangling her hands in those sunset locks to argue against the feeling of the tongue against her folds. It had been far too long since she had let anyone between her legs, but this was certainly more than she expected as Nora started writing words with her tongue, applying extra pressure every time her tongue met the blonde’s clit. It was simply a magical feeling to the brawler as she yanked her friend’s head tighter against her crotch to try and feel even more pleasure from it, moans filling the room each and every time Nora found a sensitive spot on her entrance.

 

The ginger didn’t bother stopping herself as she pushed her tongue into her friend’s tight hole, relishing in the moan that left the blonde as she did so. Almost immediately, however, she curved her tongue and started exploring those inner walls as much as she was capable of, finding a sweet spot or two here and there. Meanwhile, her hands found their way to Yang’s clothed ankles, pulling the blonde down to the edge of the bed just enough to expose her asshole where Nora was capable of reaching it. And that was just what she did, pulling her tongue out of Yang’s cunt before swirling it around the brawler’s puckered backdoor and pushing two fingers into her friend’s cunt.

 

The sound of bliss, pleasure, and surprise that left Yang in that moment was one neither girl was entirely sure was natural, but it was certainly enough to give the ginger enough encouragement to keep going. As the blonde soon found out with the feeling of her friend’s tongue pushing into her tight hole and causing yet another moan to leave her. She didn’t want to verbally admit it, but the ginger between her legs was the first to even attempt playing with her ass, which was a new but very welcomed feeling for her. And as she felt Nora’s fingers pistoning in and out of her cunt, all she could think about was how she wanted this to happen every day until the other students got back from their vacation. “N-Nora?” She moaned out, tightening her grip on the girl’s head as she felt her orgasm approaching.

 

All Nora could do in her spot was look up to the blonde from down below and let out a moan to show she was listening to what she had to say. Even if it may go in one ear and out the other as she continued to work her tongue in Yang’s perfectly hole, she’d at least go along with what the girl had to say.

 

“You’ve gotta -ah!- promise me…. To do this…” Biting down on her lip, the girl stopped herself from talking, knowing her orgasm was about to hit and wanting to savor the moment instead of ruin it with her words. Luckily, as she stopped and simply whimpered and moaned into the room, Nora took this as a sign to keep going because she was close, and as the girl’s fingers curved and her tongue hit a perfect spot, everything came crashing down. Instinctively wrapping her thighs around her friend’s head, Yang groaned and screamed into the room as her orgasm came crashing through her, causing her legs to shake and her hips to grind against the ginger’s face as she covered it in her juices.

 

Even as Nora simply sat there and continued fingering the blonde and teasing her ass with her tongue, she wanted to let her friend enjoy this moment for as long as she could make it last. Luckily, that managed to be about another minute before her legs finally stopped shaking and those perfect thighs started loosening around her head. With a smile, the ginger pulled her face away just a few inches to let Yang’s legs rest on her shoulders. “Awe. Are we done already?~” She teased, giggling and planting a few kisses on the blonde’s thighs.  
  
“For now… But you’ve gotta promise… To do this every day…. Until our friends come back…” Yang said with a smile, biting her lips as she could feel the lust starting to haze her eyes. “I mean it…”  
  
“Deal!~” The girl smiled and licked her lips and Yang’s thighs clean before pulling her fingers out of the blonde’s cunt and licking those clean as well to put on a final show for her. “You taste too good not to want more of, anyway.~” Nora cracked her neck and trailed her tongue from her friend’s thighs up her stomach and to her breasts, causing those slender and still clothed legs to raise up with her body before her lips wrapped around Yang’s breasts. “But I get to play with these once you’ve rested. We have at least a week until anyone gets here, after all.~”

 

“Of course. And you’re sleeping in my bed tonight.” The two gazed into each other’s eyes and chuckled before sharing another passionate kiss and smiling. “This is going to be an amazing week and a perfect Christmas.~”


End file.
